


Wayward Daughters

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Wayward Daughters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, injured reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and the girls return to their dorm room after a hunt where the reader has been hurt. The three get into a fight, which eventually turns into smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Reader is injured/fixed up with stitches, fighting with the girls, language, smut, oral, threesome

Fic:

“Look, it’s not even that bad,” you say, wincing as you toss your hunting bag up onto your dorm room bed.

“Not that bad?” Claire scoffs, “Y/N, you nearly got your arm taken off.”

“Ok, that’s a little dramatic, even for you Claire,” Krissy chimes in, before turning her attention back on you, “But what you did was dumb and reckless.”

You met Krissy and Claire when Sam had introduced you to Jody Mills. Apparently she took in girls who had lost their families to supernatural events, you included. Though you hadn’t been a hunter when Jody took you in, you had trained alongside Claire and Krissy until the three of you were the perfect team. You called yourselves the ‘Wayward Daughters,’ a team of monster hunting young women. During the weekdays, you attended college classes and lived relatively normal lives, but on weekends, the three of you headed out to hunt. The more you worked with them, the more you came to love them, and they felt the same way about you and each other. You’d do anything to protect them, even risk your own life, which was how you’d arrived at your current predicament.

“I was trying to save your life,” you tell Krissy, “It’s not like I jumped in front of a demon because I wanted to get the shit beaten out of me.”

“I know,” Krissy partially shouts, “But it was still stupid. Now sit down!” You groan as you push yourself up onto the bed, Krissy rummages around in her bag until she pulls out her first aid kit.

“So protecting you is stupid now is it?” you question, furious. She should be thanking you, not yelling at you.

“You know better than to throw yourself in front of a demon to protect either of us,” Claire chimes in, only increasing your anger. They were ganging up on you and you didn’t like it one bit. Krissy rummages around in the kit, looking for something to sew your wound up with.

“Well maybe I’m tired of losing people!” you shout.

“You think you’re the only one who’s lost someone?” Claire asks angrily.

“Look who you’re talking to,” Krissy says, slamming the kit shut, “We’ve lost people too. Now take off your shirt.” You reluctantly do as Krissy had commanded, groaning as you pull the ruined shirt over your head, the blood making the material stick to your skin. 

“Y/N,” Claire begins as she moves to sit beside you, taking your hand in hers, “We love you, you know that right? Both of us have lost so many people, we couldn’t bear to lose you too.”

“I know,” you respond, “And I’m sorry, but the same goes for me. I can’t lose either of you. If I did I think I might go insane.” Claire squeezes your hand before leaning in to kiss your cheek. “I love both of you,” you add quietly with a small smile.

“Ok, this is going to hurt,” Krissy tells you. You nod and clench your jaw, knowing the pain you’re about to feel. A groan reverberates in your throat as she begins cleaning the wound. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, you can hear the pain in her voice, “This is all my fault.”

“How?” you ask, trying to keep your mind off the pain, “I’m the one who jumped in front of a demon. That was my choice, not yours.”

“I should’ve been better,” Krissy whispers, “I’m supposed to be better. I’ve been a hunter all my life, the two of you are new to this.”

“We’ve been hunting for years now,” Claire responds.

“Yeah,” you agree, “I think it’s time I earned a few scars don’t you? This one should be a nice start.” You’re trying to joke around and sound like your wound doesn’t hurt so bad, but your wincing gives you away. It’s not like you hadn’t gotten hurt before, you had plenty of times, but this time the cut was deeper than any you had previously.

“Don’t look,” Krissy says as she picks up a curved needle and thread. You turn your eyes towards Claire and she squeezes your hand. “I’m sorry,” Krissy whispers after hearing the gasp of pain escaping your lips, “I should’ve protected you better, this is all my fault.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this,” you tell her, but she doesn’t want to hear it.

“It was my fault Y/N,” Krissy says, “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I knew this hunt was dangerous, but I brought the two of you along anyway. What was I thinking? I put you both in danger for no good reason. I’m so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” both Claire and you say in unison. Krissy pulls the last stitch tight, cuts the string and, uses a saline solution to clean up the wound one last time before wrapping it up with gauze. “If you didn’t take us with you, we would’ve just followed you anyway,” you add.

“I didn’t ask you to protect me,” Krissy says.

“You don’t have to ask,” you tell her, “Krissy, we love you and no matter what, we protect each other.”

“That’s what makes us a team,” Claire adds.

“Maybe,” Krissy says, “But I wish you hadn’t gotten hurt because of me.”

“Krissy, you’ve risked your life for us so many times, I think it’s time we re-payed the favor,” you say, playfully leaning over to kiss her cheek, “You’ve already gotten me out of my shirt, so I guess you’re halfway there.” Krissy giggles, but her laugh turns into a moan as you capture her lips with yours.

“This is how we should be unwinding after a hunt,” Claire comments before leaning in to kiss your neck and shoulder. You hum in agreement before breaking the kiss with Krissy.

“Come here,” you coax her as you move yourself to the top of the bed, careful not to cause yourself any more pain. Krissy follows you, her eyes dark. Swiftly, Claire grabs Krissy and flips her onto her back before straddling her lap.

“Y/N’s right,” Claire says, “We really should be thanking you for all the times you’ve saved our asses.” You cup Krissy’s cheek and draw her lips to yours again, sliding your tongue against her bottom lip. Claire’s hands slide under Krissy’s shirt and up her body. You break the kiss just long enough for Claire to pull Krissy’s shirt over her head.

Krissy’s hand makes its way to the base of your neck and twists into your hair, drawing you in for a forceful kiss. Her other hand finds its way to Claire’s hair, pulling her down. “I love you, both of you,” Krissy mumbles against your lips, “It kills me to see either of you hurt.”

“We love you too,” Claire assures her.

“And it kills us to see you hurt as well,” you add, breaking the kiss with Krissy to look her in the eye. Claire cups her cheek and draws Krissy’s lips to hers. You lean in and kiss Krissy’s neck, your hand roaming the space between Krissy’s body and Claire’s.

Claire’s hand trails its way up your abdomen and her fingers dip beneath the top of your bra, pulling it down so that your breasts spill out of the cups. You moan and arch your back as she takes your breast into her hand, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb. All of the sudden, Claire pushes herself upright, grinding herself against Krissy as she pulls her jacket down her arms and her shirt over her head.

Krissy’s hands reach for you greedily, pulling you closer. She sits up just long enough to remove her bra, flopping back down onto the bed as she tosses the material to the side. Claire and you follow suit, removing your bras and tossing them to the side as well. Krissy moans and writhes as both you and Claire suck her nipples into your mouths, drawing them out between your teeth.

Just the sight of them, let alone the sounds they make, make you wet. You’d only just begun and your panties were already soaked. Krissy twists a hand into your hair and tugs, causing your eyes to flick up to meet hers.

“Come here,” Krissy whispers, tugging your hair in encouragement. Claire’s hips grind against Krissy’s, just the sight makes you needy. As quickly as you can, you undo your pants and push them down along with your panties. Krissy’s hands reach for you, guiding you to kneel beside her head. The bed shifts as Claire moves from Krissy’s lap to remove their clothing as well. Looking up at you with dark eyes, Krissy slips a hand between your legs and skims her fingers along your slit. “She’s already wet for us Claire,” Krissy smirks.

“You’re one to talk,” Claire comments, “You’re practically dripping.”

“Shut up,” Krissy shoots back. You can’t help but giggle. “What are you laughing at?” Krissy questions, turning her attention back on you. She grabs your thighs and positions you so that you’re straddling her head. With the most devilish look you could ever imagine crossing her face, she licks at your pussy lips teasingly. There’s just enough sensation to make you moan, but not enough to give you what you really want. “You taste delicious,” Krissy comments before licking and sucking your skin with more fervor. You moan again, grasping the headboard with both hands for support as Krissy’s hands find your hips and pull you down towards her.

The bed shifts again as Claire leaves the bed and pulls open the dresser drawer, looking for the double ended dildo the three of you kept there. Krissy draws your attention back to her as she teases her tongue between your folds, laughing at the sounds she pulls from your lips. Looking over your shoulder, you watch as Claire makes her way back onto the bed, dildo in hand. Krissy groans against you as Claire pushes Krissy’s legs apart and slides the toy along her glistening folds.

“You love this don’t you Krissy?” you question as her hands grip your hips tighter, encouraging you to grind yourself against her. Krissy hums in response, sending vibrations straight to your core.

“Of course she does,” Claire comments, reaching forward to cup your cheek and turn your gaze towards her, “We all do.” With that, Claire straddles Krissy’s lap and presses the dildo into her, sinking down on the toy as she captures your lips. One of Krissy’s hands leaves your hips and finds its way to Claire’s, guiding her as she rocks her hips back and forth, back and forth. Your hands grip the headboard tighter as Krissy sucks your clit between her lips and draws the sensitive bud out between her teeth.

The three of you seem to move in perfect sync, their hands on your body and on each other’s. You feel so connected to both of them, loving the way it feels to be so close to them like this. When you think you’re steady enough, you let your hands leave the headboard. With one, you reach behind you and twist your fingers into Claire’s hair, pulling her close as her lips move down your neck and across your shoulder. Leaning back, your other hand finds Krissy’s breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between your finger and thumb.

Your stomach coils and twists as you grind yourself against Krissy’s mouth. Her lips move against you, her tongue swirling around inside you. Claire’s hand moves up your abdomen, trailing higher and higher until she cups your breast. You moan her name as she kneads the flesh, her warm breaths skimming the skin of your shoulder.

“Fuck,” Claire pants, her hips moving faster and harder against Krissy’s. Her hand clutches at you, probably leaving behind bruises with the force of her fingertips digging into your skin. Both of Krissy’s hands grab your hips and pull you down, encouraging you to ride her tongue as she draws you closer and closer to climax.

“Krissy,” you moan, “Claire.” Your breathing quickens and your body tenses as Krissy has you just hovering on the edge of orgasm. They’re both close, you can tell. Krissy wiggles beneath you, trying to gain more friction for herself as Claire’s movement’s become rougher. Their sounds and actions are needy and desperate, each searching for release. “Oh fuck,” you moan as Claire cums. Her teeth sink into your shoulder and her fingers dig into your skin as her body shudders, her moan vibrating against your shoulder.

Krissy cums next. Her body shudders beneath you as her hips buck against Claire’s, riding out her orgasm. Krissy’s praises and moans of satisfaction reverberate against you, pulling the knot in your stomach to the breaking point. As she comes down from her orgasm, she works even harder to make you cum, sucking your clit between her lips before slipping her tongue inside you again. Her hands pull you down against her, forcing your core against her mouth roughly.

You cry out as the knot in your stomach breaks and waves of pleasure wash over you. Your body tenses as your orgasm hits you and Claire’s arms wrap around you to keep you from collapsing. Claire pulls you to her and your head falls back against her shoulder as Krissy helps you through your orgasm. Krissy kisses your thighs and pussy lips gently, lapping up everything you have to give her. She moans and hums, praising you between kisses.

Slowly, you move to Krissy’s side and flop down on the narrow bed. Claire moves from Krissy’s lap and pulls the dildo from her, tossing it to the side before moving to lie down. The dorm room bed was small, but the three of you always found a way to make it work. Lying on your side, Krissy turns to face you, her lips meeting yours, the taste of you lingering on her lips. Claire lies down behind Krissy, her arm draped over both of you, and her lips make their way to Krissy’s neck.

“I love both of you,” Claire says lazily, her fingers tracing random patterns over both your body and Krissy’s.

“I love you both too,” you respond, letting your arm drape over both Krissy and Claire.

“You know I love both of you,” Krissy says, “And because of that, you have to promise me something. Promise me you’ll be more careful from now on.” Her fingers play with the edge of the gauze wrapped around your arm.

“Only if you promise not to be mad at yourself if we do get hurt,” you respond.

“I’m going to stop this right here before it turns into another fight,” Claire interrupts, nipping playfully at the skin of Krissy’s shoulder, “We’re hunters, and getting hurt is part of the job; but at the same time, we don’t have to get ourselves hurt unnecessarily. There, does that settle things?”

“For now,” Krissy responds, her fingers caressing your cheek.

“For now,” you agree with a smile. You knew your argument wasn’t truly over, but settling an argument doesn’t necessarily require fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you pretty please write more krissy/claire/reader? the last one was so hot! AND could you please write another wayward daughters, maybe with a different fight and more make up sex? Maybe fighting about something like joining a sorority? AND Could I please request a f/f fic with a strap on?

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, strap on

Fic:

“Y/N, Claire and I were wondering if you’d like to take the lead on this next hunt,” Krissy says as you reach the dorm room.

“Why?” you ask suspiciously as you toss your backpack onto the vacant bed. Ever since your last stunt of throwing yourself in front of a demon, you’d been put on research. The girls wanted you to heal before you started hunting again.

“We thought it was time you started hunting with us again,” Claire says. She blows a bubble with her chewing gum and pops it loudly.

“Well, my wound is pretty much healed and I’m getting pretty sick of doing all the research,” you begin, still suspicious of their willingness to let you take lead on the hunt when you hadn’t actually been on a hunt in a good long while.

“Great!” Krissy exclaims, clapping her hands together. This time the hunt hit a little closer to home. Girls in one of the sororities of your college were slipping into comas in unprecedented numbers. You’d bet money that it had a human cause and that the matter should be left to the police, but Krissy was convinced there was an unworldly nature about the comas.

“So, did you figure out what monster we’re hunting, or are we still chasing after frat boys?” you question.

“First off,” Krissy says as if you’d just offended her, “I was never chasing after frat boys; not my type. Secondly, yes we did.”

“Well …” Claire begins hesitantly.

“What?” you question.

“This is going to sound weird, trust me, she’s already told me,” Claire warns you.

“Ok, what is it?” you ask Krissy.

“The sandman,” she tells you, no hint of a joke in her tone.

“The sandman,” you repeat in disbelief, “You mean the guy that goes around and puts you to sleep at night, the one who’s supposed to give you good dreams?”

“Yeah, well, this one’s some sort of twisted, evil version of that,” Krissy explains, “I heard a girl talking about how some guy snuck into her room one night. She confronted him and the guy left, even called the cops, but they couldn’t find the guy. In the morning, her roommate didn’t wake up.”

“You don’t think it was just some guy?” you ask, “I mean a human. Some sort of creep who’s been sneaking into girls’ rooms at night and drugging them somehow?”

“Could be,” Claire says. You notice she was trying to remain neutral.

“Either way, I say we put a stop to it,” Krissy says.

“And if you know so much about this monster, why am I taking lead?” you question.

“Krissy and I think … well … we think you’re best suited,” Claire says vaguely.

“Best suited for what, exactly?” you press, wanting details.

“To … go undercover,” Krissy adds reluctantly.

“Under- sorry, what?” you scoff, “You want me to join a sorority? By myself?”

“Well, yeah,” Claire shrugs, “I mean, I doubt they’re letting Krissy or me in.”

“We thought you’d have a better chance,” Krissy agrees, “Neither of us really fit in with that particular crowd of girls.”

“And I do?” you ask, “Besides, don’t you have to rush in order to join?”

“See, you know way more about this kind of stuff than we do,” Claire compliments. You roll your eyes.

“We can make it worth your while,” Krissy offers. You grumble as you begin crawling onto the top bunk that was almost never used since the three of you usually found a way to share one of the other beds.

“Now I see why you want me on lead,” you mumble, “Just want me to do it cos you don’t want to, or cos you wanna get rid of me.”

“Y/N,” Claire says, “Come down from there.”

“Why?” you ask, “You wanna spend time with me before you ship me off to the sorority of death?”

“It’s not like that,” Krissy assures you, “We think you’re ready to start hunting again and we’re asking for your help.”

“We trust you, Y/N,” Claire adds, “This isn’t meant as a punishment.”

“Yeah, well, it feels like you’re trying to get rid of me,” you tell them.

“Y/N, Baby,” Krissy says as she stands on the bottom bunk so that she can see you. Sighing, you turn to your other side so that you face the wall. “If you don’t want to do this, then you don’t have to,” she continues, “We just thought you might want to go on a hunt.”

“I do,” you answer, “But I thought we’d be hunting together.”

“Come back down and we can talk about it,” Claire adds. The bunk beneath yours creaks as Claire moves to stand on it as well. Her hand gently brushes your hair behind your ear.

“I think I’ll pass,” you grumble. Both of them stand still for a moment, but when you refuse to acknowledge them they step down from the bed.

The bed on the other side of the room creaks as one of them pushes themselves up onto it. “Y/N’s right,” Krissy says, “We’re a team and we hunt together.”

“So we’re changing the plan?” Claire asks as she joins Krissy on the bed.

“We’ll think of something,” Krissy answers, “But in the meantime …” Her words trail off. The room falls into silence for a few moments before you hear the soft rustle of clothing hitting the floor. Soft moans grace your ears and you know exactly what they’re doing.

“Y/N, don’t stay up there all by yourself,” Claire pleads with you. You huff, refusing to turn over. Pulling the sheets closer to you, you listen as they kiss each other, the wet sounds making you needy. Their bed creaks as they reposition themselves. Drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, you give in, turning over in order to face them.

Peaking over the edge of the bed, you watch as the two of them touch and kiss each other. Krissy is laid back, her long, dark hair spread out around her head. Claire straddles her lap, her hands reaching up to undo her braids. “Come here, Y/N,” Krissy coaxes, holding out her hand to you in invitation. Leaning down, Claire places kisses down Krissy’s neck and across her chest. Krissy’s other hand runs along Claire’s body, squeezing her breasts gently.

“We want you, Y/N,” Claire mumbles against Krissy’s skin.

“You’re right, we should be hunting as a team,” Krissy says, “And if you don’t want to join the sorority on your own, then you don’t have to. We’ll find another way to stop this monster. Just please don’t be mad at us for coming up with a stupid plan.”

“I’m not mad,” you sigh.

“Don’t say you’re disappointed,” Claire says, looking up to you.

“No, I’m not that either,” you assure them, “I’m just … sick … of being left alone. Ever since I got that stupid wound, all I get to do is research while the two of you go off to do the real hunting. I just want to work with you, not in the background for you.”

“Y/N,” Krissy says, pushing herself up from the bed, “You’ve never been in the background.”

“The only reason we told you to stay behind was so that you could heal without causing yourself any more pain,” Claire adds.

“We never meant to hurt you,” Krissy tells you, “Or make you feel like we were pushing you away.”

“I know,” you admit, “It’s just frustrating, and frankly terrifying. I just want to be with you.”

“I understand,” Krissy tells you.

“You can be with us,” Claire adds, “All you have to do is come down from that fucking bed.”

“Please?” Krissy pleads, gentler than Claire’s demanding tone.

“Fine,” you sigh playfully, “You know I can’t resist the two of you, especially when you look like that.” You climb down from the bed, but before your feet can even hit the floor, Krissy and Claire already have their hands on you. Their lips press kisses to your neck as their hands remove your clothing in a flurry. You wrap your arms around their waists, hands splaying across their lower backs.

Claire captures your lips as Krissy sucks one of your hardened nipples between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. As you deepen the kiss with Claire, she reaches up to cup your neglected breast, rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb. Working together, they turn you and push you back so that you’re leaning against the edge of the bed. Krissy’s hands work to open the front of your pants and one of them slips into your panties.

You moan against Claire’s lips as Krissy pushes her middle finger into your pussy. Claire takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into your mouth, mapping out the space. Her hand comes up and fists into your hair as Krissy pumps her finger in and out of your dripping entrance. Your hips buck forward as the heel of Krissy’s hand presses against your clit. Claire chuckles, one of her hands pushing down your pants and panties so that she has better access to your core. She taps the insides of your feet, encouraging you to spread your legs as wide as you can with your pants and panties still around your ankles.

“That’s our girl,” Claire praises as she slides her finger into you alongside Krissy’s. You moan as both of them curl their fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot one after the other.

“So wet for us,” Krissy adds, humming in approval as your hips jut forward. You moan and whimper as the finger fuck you. Their lips press gentle kisses to your body as they pump their fingers in and out of your aching pussy, the pads of their fingers exploring your walls. You fist your hands into their hair, loving the way their bodies feel against yours, the way their fingers feel inside you.

“That’s it,” Claire encourages, smiling against your skin. Both of them press themselves up against you, trying to create friction for themselves. Claire repositions herself and you moan as she grinds herself against you, her wetness slick against the skin of your thigh.

“Claire, Krissy,” you moan, your hands clutching at them. Your stomach twists as they work you over, your walls fluttering around their fingers. Both of them hum in approval as your walls tighten around their fingers, your fingertips digging into their skin.

“Such a good girl,” Krissy praises as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. Claire presses her thumb to your clit and rubs circles in time with the movement of her finger inside you. Krissy curls her finger as Claire stimulates your clit, the pressure in your stomach too much to contain.

“Oh, fuck,” you cry out, “Krissy, Claire!” Your body shudders as your walls clamp down around their fingers. They continue to pump their fingers in and out of you, prolonging your high and working you through it. You lean back against the bed behind you, letting your head fall back against the mattress.

“So beautiful,” Claire comments, both of them watching you with lust flooded eyes as you ride out the aftershocks of your pleasure.

“Perfect,” Krissy agrees. When you begin to come down from your high, they pull their fingers from you and bring them to each other’s lips, sucking the digits clean. You watch as they lean in to kiss each other, tongues fighting for dominance.

You run your hands over their bodies, desperate to give them the same pleasure they’d just given you. “I want you both,” you tell them. Breaking their kiss, they exchange wicked smiles before turning their attention back to you.

“Come here,” Claire says as she pushes herself up onto the bed. You kick off the rest of your clothing quickly. She spreads her legs wide and you move to stand between them. Since the bed is high off the floor, you only have to lean down slightly in order to press kisses to her thighs. Krissy moves off to the side as you occupy yourself with Claire, rummaging through one of the drawers. “Good choice,” Claire comments.

Looking off to the side, you watch as Krissy fastens a strap on around her waist, one that the three of you often used. You moan against Claire’s thigh, knowing what was coming next. Claire’s hand fists into your hair, encouraging you to turn your attention back to her.

Krissy moves to stand behind you, her hands finding your hips. She pulls you back towards her and encourages you to spread your legs for her. “You still want us Y/N?” Krissy asks as she slides the tip of the dildo through your dripping folds.

“Yes,” you moan against Claire, sending vibrations straight to her core. Claire moans wantonly, her hand tightening in your hair. Her moans become louder as you leave a long lick up her entrance from bottom to top.

“That’s our girl,” Krissy praises as she teases you with the dildo. A twang of pleasure courses through you as she presses the tip to your clit.

“She’s so good,” Claire groans. She runs her hands through your hair and holds it back, giving her a better view as you tease your tongue between her folds. You hum at the taste of her. Keeping one hand on the bed for support, you use the fingers of your other hand to tease Claire’s entrance. Claire moans and whimpers as you suck her clit between your lips.

“Oh, I know she is,” Krissy agrees. The next thing you know, you’re moaning as Krissy pushes into you. Her hands grip your hips tight as she sets a harsh pace, thrusting into you again and again. The dildo slides against your g-spot over and over, each thrust pushing you towards Claire.

The three of you moan in unison as you help each other towards your highs. You pump your fingers in and out of Claire’s entrance, your fingers slick with her arousal. Her head tips back as her hips buck from the bed, grinding herself against your hand and mouth. Krissy’s thrusts become more determined, her fingertips digging deeper into your skin as her thrusts become rougher.

“Y/N,” Krissy groans, her hips pushing flush against you with each thrust, “So good.”

You slide a third finger into Claire’s entrance, stretching her further. “Y/N, I can’t …” Claire whimpers. You flick her clit with your tongue as her walls flutter around your fingers. “Oh, Y/N!” Claire cries out. Her walls clamp down around your fingers as you bring her to her high, her body shuddering in pleasure. Claire’s hand tugs at your hair as you lap up everything she has to give you, humming at the taste of her.

“Fuck,” Krissy whispers, clearly getting off on the sight and sound of Claire reaching her orgasm. One of Krissy’s hands slides up your body and takes hold of your breast, squeezing harshly. She begins pulling you back onto her roughly and the feeling sends you higher.

“Oh, Krissy,” you moan, your hand fisting in the sheets. Claire’s hand comes down to caress your cheek gently, a stark contrast to the force with which Krissy pounds into you.

“Y/N, fuck!” Krissy moans loudly. Her movements become erratic and they bring you to your second high.

“Krissy!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around the dildo. Pleasure courses through you, pressure releasing from your belly. Your knees feel weak as if you might tumble to the floor. Claire tilts your head up towards her and leans down to kiss you as Krissy works you through your high and chases her own.

“Oh, Y/N!” Krissy shouts as she cums. Her hips buck roughly against you as she rides out the waves of her climax, each thrust forcing you to kiss Claire harder.

All three of you moan and sigh as you come down from your collective highs, hands caressing each other’s bodies and lips leaving random kisses. Krissy pulls the dildo from you before removing the strap on. Both of you hop up onto the bed in order to join Claire and the three of you snuggle together, making room for each other on the narrow bed.

“New plan,” Krissy says as she brushes your hair behind your ear, “We’ll stake out the sorority, together.”

“So I don’t have to join the sorority?” you ask hopefully.

“No,” Claire confirms, “Like Krissy said, we’ll stake the place out instead, and we’ll do it together.” 

“That sounds like a much better plan to me,” you tell them happily.


End file.
